Molestias, fastidios e irritantes
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: Las chicas van al cine pero para su desgracia se encuentran con los seres más odiosos que ellas conocen, Los RRBZ–. One-shot...


**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer fic, ¡que emoción!.**

**Nota: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen.**

**Nota 2° Las chicas tienen 16 y los Chicos 15.**

**Nota 3°: Los chicos saben quienes son las PPGZ, pero lo mantienen en secreto.**

**Bueno, los dejo leer...**

* * *

**"Fastidio"**

.- ¡Kaoru!.- Fue el grito proveniente del primer piso.

.- Mmmp.- dijo la muchacha de cabellera azabache que estaba en su cama con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

.- ¡Kaoru!.- volvieron a gritar.

.- ¿¡Que!?.- Grito la muchacha con los parpados cerrados delicadamente.

.- ¡Kaoru Matsubara, no me grite!.- Regaño la voz.

.- ¡Lo siento mamá! .- Dijo la chica mientras habría sus parpados dejando ver unos hermosos ojos de color verde.

.- ¡Tus amigas ya están aquí!.- grito nuevamente la voz.

.- demonios.- murmuro la azabache, levantándose rápidamente y ir corriendo al baño para ducharse.

Termino de darse su ducha y salio del baño con una bata verde lima, en su habitación estaban sus dos mejor amigas, la pelirroja sentada en un puff, comiendo

dulces hasta el punto que parecía que se ahogaba. La rubia estaba sentada en una silla rodante, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

.- ¡Kaoru-chan!.- exclamaron ambas chicas con demasiada alegría.

.- Hola .- murmuro sin ánimos.

.- Te trajimos un regalo .- dijo la rubia entregándole a Kaoru una bolsa de color rosa resplandeciente.

La adolescente abrió la bolsa con una gran sonrisa pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que era un atuendo que no tenia nada parecido a lo que ella

generalmente usaba.

.- ¿te gusta?.- Pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

.- si, Miyako...pero no es mi estilo .- Dijo y volvió a examinar el atuendo. Era una falda con tablas de color blanca, un top de tirantes verde claro y unas sandalias

de tacón mediano.

.- Entonces, ¿no te lo pondrás?.- dijo Miyako con decepción

.- Otro día, ¿si? .- dijo sonriendo.

.- ¡No!.- exclamo Miyako con tristeza.- ¡Pruébate la ropa , por favor, te veras preciosa!.- dijo con rostro de cachorro triste.

Kaoru suspiro con frustración y fue nuevamente al baño para vestirse con el conjunto en la mano. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, la azabache salio por la puerta

del baño con expresión seria en el rostro. Miyako chillo de emoción.

.- Mpmmpmh.- dijo la pelirroja con la boca llena de dulces de fresa.

.- ¿que? .- Kaoru pregunto confundida.

.- Momoko, traga y después habla .- dijo Miyako con una leve sonrisa.

La pelirroja que llevaba el gran lazo rosa sobre su cabeza, trago rápidamente los dulces y se aclaro la garganta.

.- ¡Kaoru, te ves preciosa!.- Chillo Momoko.

.- bueno, ¿vamos a ir al cine o no?.- dijo la azabache

.- ¡Si!.- Exclamaron ambas.

Las tres chicas salieron de la casa de la azabache y caminaron hacía el cine, llenas de entusiasmo & alegría. Llegaron al cine y compraron las entradas. Miyako y

Kaoru, fueron a la sala donde verían la película mientras que Momoko iba a comprar refrescos y palomitas de maíz con mantequilla. Momoko estaba en la fila para

comprar la comida, sin fijarse en quien estaba delante de ella ya que estaba muy concentrada envidando mensajes en su celular táctil.

.- Señorita .- dijo el vendedor del cine.

.- ¿Si?.- Momoko pregunto distraída mente.

.- Le toca a usted .- dijo el vendedor con amabilidad.

.- Ah, claro, lo siento .- dijo sonriendo torpemente.

.- ¿que va a pedir?.

.- Tres palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y tres refrescos grandes, por favor .- pidió.

.- Oh, lo siento, no quedan refrescos grandes, el señor que estaba antes de usted, se llevo los últimos.

Momoko volteo para ver quien había comprado los últimos refrescos grandes y se encontró con aquellos ojos color carmesí que la observaban con burla. Luego de

darle una mirada de indiferencia, volteo nuevamente al vendedor y pidió las tres palomitas de maíz con mantequilla con refrescos pequeños. Pago el dinero y dio

las gracias. Paso junto al muchacho pelirrojo, derramando un poco de los refresco ya que el la empujo con el hombro.

.- Baka, hiciste que derramara los refrescos.- Momoko dijo molesta.

.- Oh, lo siento, no me fije, pinki.- dijo con voz grave.

.- Ten más cuidado, Brick .- dijo caminando hacía la sala en la que verían la película, Brick la siguió.

.- ¿Por que esta oscuro?.- Pregunto Miyako preocupada, ya que la sala del cine, apenas tenia un poco de luz por unas luces que iluminaban el camino hasta

los asientos.

.- No lo se Miyako, pregúntale al dueño.- Kaoru rodó los ojos. El sonido de un golpe se iso escuchar, Kaoru pensó que había sido Miyako que había tropezado.

.- ¿Miyako, estas bien? .- Pregunto tratando de encontrar a su amiga rubia por el suelo.

.- Si, ¿por que? .- respondió Miyako extrañada.

.- Sentí el sonido de un golpe .

.- Espera, deja iluminar con mi celular.- Miyako dijo sacando de su bolso de mano, un celular táctil que iluminaba el lugar. Ambas abrieron sus parpados de par en

par, al ver a dos de los muchachos Rowdyruff Boys. Al chico rubio, de ojos azules y pecas, en el suelo con los ojos cristalizados. El otro muchacho de cabellera

azabache que se burlaba de su hermano menor. Kaoru no aguanto la risa y comenzó a reír al igual que Butch. Miyako negó lentamente con la cabeza y se agacho

a ayudar a Boomer que aun seguía en el piso.

.- ¿te encuentras bien? .- Miyako pregunto con su mano en la frente del chico por que allí tenia un pequeño moretón.

.- Uh, s-si .- tartamudeo Boomer mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

.- ¿Que hacen aquí? .- dijo Kaoru secándose unas cuantas lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos por tantas carcajadas.

.- Vinimos a jugar a las cartas .- dijo Butch con evidente sarcasmo.

.- Vinimos a ver una película, ¿es que acaso esta prohibido? .- dijo Boomer molesto.

.- No, ¿pero por que justo la que nosotras vinimos a ver?.- Kaoru dijo cruzada de brazos.

.- Quizás tenemos los mismos gustos, preciosa.- dijo Butch con una sonrisa seductora.

.- Oh, aléjate de mi, cerdo.- decía Kaoru con las manos en la cara de Butch.

.- ¿por que andas vestida con esas fachas?.- Pregunto Butch observando a Kaoru de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor.

Miyako arqueo un ceja y Kaoru se observo a si misma.

.- ¿Que tienen?.

.- Pareces puta.- dijo con desinterés

La azabache abrió su boca para responder un billón de groserías pero Miyako se le adelanto.

.- ¡estas jodida mente tarado!, ¿sabes cuanto me costo que se pusiera esa ropa?, y tu le dices que parece una puta, eres un ..

.- Miyako bájale a tus humos, me da exactamente igual lo que diga este imbécil.

.- Hablando de imbéciles, ¿donde esta Brick?.- Boomer dijo.

.- ¡tonto, deja de empujarme!.- decía una chica enfadada.

.- Lo siento, lo siento, es que soy muy torpe.- dijo un chico con tono de inocencia.

.- ¡Momo!.- Chillaron ambas chicas al encontrarse con su amiga pelirroja.

.- Chicas, traje la mitad de un refresco con la mitad de palomitas de maíz.- Momoko dijo con molestia.

.- ¿Pero, por que? .- pregunto Miyako.

.- Por que el caballero de gorra roja, me empujo todo el camino hacia acá.- dijo volteando a ver al pelirrojo que sonreía.

.- ¡Yo no quiero estar viendo una película con aquellos babosos del demonio!.- se quejo Kaoru.

.- Kaoru, nosotras nos podemos sentar lejos de ellos .- dijo Miyako con calma.

.- Miyako tiene razón, nos sentaremos lo más alejadas posibles de ellos.- apoyo Momoko.

Las tres muchachas se sentaron en los asientos de al medio y los chicos se sentaron dos filas de asientos más atrás que las chicas. La película comenzó, Miyako

estaba de lo más entusiasmada, hace bastante tiempo que esperaba ver aquella película. Observaba la gran pantalla cuando una palomita de maíz revoto en

su cabeza, volteo y noto a un Boomer que le sonreía con inocencia, volvió a observar la gran pantalla, a los cinco minutos, otra palomita de maíz revoto en su

nuca. volteo nuevamente hacía atrás y Boomer silbaba inocentemente, Miyako entrecerró sus parpados y lo observo con desconfianza. Después de un rato, no

una, si no un montón de palomitas revotaron en su nuca, suspiro, observo por unos segundos las palomitas de maíz que tenia en sus manos, otra palomita cayo

en su nuca, Miyako tomo un gran puñal de sus palomitas de maíz, se levanto de su asiento y se las arrojo a Boomer, el muchacho quedo sorprendido por la

repentina acción de la que se supone que es la más calmada de las tres.

Momoko comía palomitas mientras miraba la película con extremada concentración cuando escucho a alguien que hablaba exageradamente fuerte. por el rabillo

del ojo, noto que era nada menos que Brick, que hablaba por teléfono. Observo a toda la gente que estaba dentro de la sala del cine y al parecer nadie

escuchaba al chico de ojos color carmesí que hablaba o gritaba en el teléfono.

.- ¡Hey bro! .- gritaba Brick.

–

.- ¡Aquí en el cine!.- decía el pelirrojo

–

.- ¡Con mis hermanos y por desgracia nos encontramos con la tonta de Momoko y sus bobas amigas!.- Brick gritaba nuevamente.

—

.- ¡Son una molestia!.- Decía Brick molesto.

—

.- ¡Quizás en eso tienes razón, Momoko esta muy buena!.- Grito Brick con la obvia intención de que momoko escuchara.

Momoko se levanto de su asiento echa una furia.

.- ¡CUELGA EL TELÉFONO, CERDO PERVERTIDO!.- Grito.

.- Lo siento bro, una loca esta molestando acá, ¡adiós!.- Brick dijo con fastidio.

Momoko se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y comenzó a comer de sus palomitas lentamente y con la mirada llena de odio.

Kaoru bebía de su medio refresco cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la parte trasera de su asiento, giro su cabeza y era Butch que estaba en el asiento de atrás

de ella, junto con sus dos hermanos.

.- ¿No estaban dos asientos detrás de nosotras?.- pregunto.

.- ¿Eh?.- dijo el azabache.

Kaoru bufo y volvió su cabeza hacía la película. Luego volvieron a patear su asiento.

.- ¿Que haces? .- pregunto molesta.

.- ¿que hago? .- pregunto confundido.

.- Es que..nada.- rodó los ojos.

Kaoru se comía la uña de su dedo meñique de solo nervios, ya que la película estaba en su mejor parte, en donde, el chico le diría a su padre que el fue el que

robo las joyas del presidente. Pero alguien patio nuevamente su asiento.

.- ¡Deja de patear el asiento! .- Kaoru dijo alterada.

.- No.- dijo con frialdad.

.- ¡Ugh!.- dijo y luego se volteo nuevamente hacía la película.

Dos minutos más tarde, volvieron a patear la parte trasera de su asiento.

.- ¡Butch pedazo de mierda, deja de patear el maldito asiento!.- grito con furia.

.- Que delicadita andas hoy .- dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

Las tres chicas estaban con un leve tic en el parpado izquierdo.

.- los odio .- murmuro momoko.

.- mi paciencia tiene un limite.- murmuro Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

.- Chicas, cálmense ya, solo ignoren todo.- dijo Miyako tratando de mantener toda su compostura.

Los muchachos Rowdyruff Boys, comenzaron a reír a fuertes carcajadas, y la película no era de comedia. El tic que tenían las chicas sobre el

parpado izquierdo, se iso más grande. En la película, apareció una joven de cuerpo de plástico, con pechos y trasero demasiado voluptuosos. Los tres chicos

comenzaron a silbar como monos. Para las chicas esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el trió de chicas se levantaron de golpe y voltearon hacía los tres

muchachos ruidosos y raros. Con los ojos llenos de furia y echando humo por las orejas. Cada una se lanzo hacía su contra parte, dándoles fuertes golpes.

.- ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!.- Gritaba Momoko que jalaba los cabellos de Brick mientras que Brick trataba de quitársela de encima.

.- ¿¡ES QUE NO SE SABEN QUEDAR EN SILENCIO!?.- Gritaba Miyako con sus manos en los hombros de Boomer, jalándolo de un lado a otro como una loca.

.- ¡ESTÚPIDA LECHUGA PARLANTE, NO SABES CUENTO TE ODIO!.- Kaoru gritaba ahorcando a Butch con sus manos mientras el estaba completamente morado.

Pero las tres se detuvieron al ser iluminadas con una linterna que era sostenida por un joven que venia vestido con el uniforme del cine, junto con varios

guardias. El joven iso una seña con la manos y inmediatamente los guardias cogieron ala chicas y se las llevaron hacía afuera, pataleando y gritando. Miyako

logro soltarse de los guardias y corrió ala sala que estaban anteriormente. visualizo entre la poca luz que había, la brillante cabellera rubia de Boomer, los

guardias iban detrás de ella, Miyako dio un salto y callo de cara en los pies de Boomer. Los tres RRBZ comenzaron a reír de la pobre chica rubia. Los guardias

llegaron y la comenzaron a jalar pero ella sujeto uno de los pies de Boomer mientras el la veía horrorizado.

.- ¡Si nos vamos al infierno, se van con nosotras!.- Miyako gritaba ala vez que arrastraba a Boomer y ella era arrastrada por los guardias.

.- ¡Auxilio!.- Grito Boomer tratando de sujetarse de sus hermanos.

En ese momento, Kaoru y Momoko entraron corriendo y gritando insultos.

.- ¡Suelten a Miyako, cabezas de musculo!.- Gritaban ambas chicas.

.- ¡Suelta a Boomer!.- Brick y Butch gritaban a todo pulmón.

La pelirroja y la morena, sujetaban al los guardias de los pies, Miyako estaba que le sacaba la zapatilla a Boomer, Butch y Brick jalaban a Boomer de los brazos.

Al final, terminaron los seis chicos lanzados ala acera, obviamente vetados del cine.

.- ¡Oigan yo compre unas palomitas de maíz y quiero que me las devuelvan!.- exigió Momoko.

Unas de las puertas del cine se abrió y lanzaron un paquete de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla que cayo sobre las cabezas de las chicas.

.- estupendo Momoko.- Kaoru dijo quitándose una palomita que tenía sobre su nariz.

.- estoy cubierta de mantequilla .- Miyako dijo llorando cómica mente.

.- ¡HA HA HA HA!.- reían el trío de muchachos.

Las chicas voltearon lentamente con miradas de muerte hacía los tres adolescentes que reían.

.- ¡SON UNAS MOLESTIAS! .- Grito Momoko.

.- ¡FASTIDIOSOS!.- Grito Kaoru.

.- ¡IRRITANTES!.- Finalizo Miyako.

Los chicos se hacían cada vez más pequeños ala vez que ellas gritaban y ella se hacían mucho más grandes a cada uno de sus gritos.

.- Pero, ¿si quieren podemos ir a comer un helado?.- Boomer dijo nervioso.

Sus dos hermanos lo observaron con incredulidad y las chicas se cruzaron de brazos más calmadas.

.- ¡Yo quiero uno de fresa!.- exclamo Momoko con felicidad.

.

** ~Fin~**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, ¿si?, ¿no?**

**¿Merece comentarios? ¿si?, ¿no?, ¿tal vez?, ¿tal vez no? u.u**


End file.
